code lyoko story
by scott thomas icebreaker-2007
Summary: A brother sister combo turn up at school they seem to ok but can the lyoko gang trust them read and find out.
1. notes

Code Lyoko.

Notes From The Author.

For everyone that reads this story please bear with me I have put each chapter in to three parts to make it hopefully easy to read.

I really hope you enjoy reading this story.

I am looking forward to reading any review no matter how bad it is because lets face nobody's perfect and we all need to learn from out mistakes.

Thank you very much

Scott L Thomas

(Author of the story.)


	2. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: For the record I do not own nor do I have anything to do with the characters from code Lyoko I do however own the new characters so if your gonna use them please ask me first.

This is my first fan fic so please bear with me

Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Odd?

Chapter 1: New Faces.

It was another day during the life of the five friends at Kadic high Sissi had just tried to get at Ulrich again but as usual Ulrich said something and everyone started to laugh even Herb & Nick couldn't help it but giggle. This of course made Sissi glow at least five different shades of red then stormed of with both Herb & Nick still trying not to laugh at the comment but failing miserably.

Just then the bell rang to signal classes for the morning and everyone got up to leave and go to class Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd started to walk then both Ulrich and Jeremie stopped while Odd still walked they turned round walked up to Yumi and Aelita and gave them a quick kiss on the cheek this not only surprised but also started blush at least five different shades of pink then they turned round to try and catch up with Odd so the girls ran up to them and gave them a quick kiss.

This made Jeremie and Ulrich do the exact same thing that they had made the girls do then they turned round and all four of them smiled at each other then the boys ran of to their class with the girls doing the exact same by the time Ulrich and Jeremie caught up with odd at the door to their next class Odd smiled as he saw that their faces still a light shade of pink then both Jeremie and Ulrich both said don't even think about it. Just then their teacher Mrs. Hertz let them into the class and they took their seats about half an hour into the lesson the principal Mr. Delmas knocked on the door.

End of the first chapter

Please review till next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to with code lyoko or it's characters although I would like to I do however own the new characters Scott Colin Lee and Sarah Marie with the same last name so if you would like to use them please ask me first.

Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Aelita/Jeremie, Odd?

Chapter 2: Introduction.

The principal Mr. Delmas had knocked on the door to the class room and walked in the room Mrs. Hertz greeted the principal as he introduced the two people that were with him one was a boy who wore tracksuit bottoms and a bright orange short sleeved shirt with palm trees on it the other was a girl who was wearing also tracksuit bottoms and a shirt that looked like the boys but in a different colour this one was red with pink palm trees on it Mrs. Hertz let them tack their seats behind Ulrich & Odd and they turned round to personally introduce themselves after.

Odd and Ulrich Introduced themselves the boy turned round and said that his name was Scott Colin Lee Thomas and with that the girl introduced herself and said that her name was Sarah Marie Thomas the boys look shocked at each other and asked if they were related Scott & Sarah both said that they were brother & Sister so after the lesson Ulrich and Odd Introduced Scott and Sarah to Jeremie who then asked what dorm number they had and they both turned round and said the same number this came as a surprise to Jeremie but still he took them to their dorm room and opened it the room was big it had two beds two sets of wardrobes and a desk with a computer on it and then they thanked.

Jeremie and he said think nothing o it then left so that Scott & Sarah could unpack and get settled into the room and the school as Scott was putting his clothes in to the wardrobe he noticed his collection of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and took them out of the bag and while he was doing this Sarah was unpacked and hung her clothes in the wardrobe Sarah had noticed hers and took them out of the bag. They both smiled and each other because they both knew what was going to come next.

End of chapter 2.

Please review so I can find put what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with code lyoko or its characters I do however own both Scott and Sarah so please ask if you would like to use them.

Pairings: Yumi/Ulrich, Jeremie/Aelita, Odd?

Introduction pt2

So if they had unpacked their clothes and put everything away and checked their E-mail on the computer Scott spotted that Sarah had that look in her eye without any further prompting one of the beds had two Yu-Gi-Oh card mats on them with two 40 card decks and a 15 card side deck next to the mats (for those who don't know a side deck is used by a duelist in a duel so that they can adjust cards from their hand during a duel).

After everything was set Sarah was allowed to start the match of for her opening move she placed two cards face down in the magic & trap section of her mat and placed a card face down in defence position and then let Scott take his turn Scott did the same he two placed two cards face down and placed Celtic Guardian in attack position and handed things back to Sarah who was just about to draw three cards to replace the ones she played in her last turn when they was a knock at the door Scott got up and opened the door to find it was Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and two girls one had raven black hair the other had pink hair and looked like an elf Jeremie said that these are Yumi and Aelita pointing to the girls Scott & Sarah greeted both with a handshake out of politeness.

Odd asked what was going on so Scott explained that they were playing a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh and it was Sarah's second turn and that they were invited to watch them play and see how the game folds out the five agreed and sat o the other bed so Sarah drew the three cards to recreate her hand of five cards and placed two more cards face down then flipped up one of the cards puzzled by the look of the picture Yumi asked what the card was called Sarah showed her the card and said it was a magic card called Graceful Charity and that enabled her to draw three cards and discard two of the old ones from her hand so Sarah did and then placed a card in the monster section called Luster Dragon but surprising she didn't attack she had things back to Scott.

End of Chapter 3.

Please or pretty please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with code lyoko or it's characters. I do however own both Scott & Sarah if you want to use them please ask.

Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Aelita/Jeremie, Odd?

Chapter 4: The Battle.

After Scott was handed his second turn of the match he placed one card face down and then sacrificed his guardian and sent it to the graveyard and placed a card called summoned skull in attack position and said that summoned skull would attack her face down card Sarah was quick to reply and with that she flipped the card face up and smiled as the card was called Man-eater bug this time Odd asked about the card and Sarah said that it has an effect as indicated by the colour of the card and said that once the card was the target for an attack it get's flipped up and destroys the monster that attacks it and sends it to the graveyard and.

Scott played one card before ending his turn which was a magic card swords of revealing light Jeremie asked what dose the card do and Sarah replied that Scott had just stopped her from attacking him for three whole turns and all of her monster cards would have to be played face up defence position and that if any where effect cards then the effect would happen so Sarah played her turn and gave control back to Scott who was about to take his next turn when Aelita started to shiver and as they where no windows open and then everyone heard screams and as that happened Scott had put his hand over his deck conceding defeat by giving in and declaring Sarah winner so with that the seven rushed to the yard to see that people where being attacked by power cables and each had an eye like symbol on them with that the five friends decided to make a quick decision and took.

Scott & Sarah to the factory and then made them promise that they cannot under any situation tell anyone about this they both agreed as Jeremie rushed to the computer screen and got everything set up as he did Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita made there way to the scanners and Jeremie had said those magical words "Transfer Aelita…transfer Yumi…transfer Ulrich…transfer Odd…scanner Aelita…scanner Yumi…scanner Ulrich…scanner Odd…virtualization." Within a matter of moment s the four friends landed in the forest region of lyoko and Ulrich asked Jeremie where the tower was and Jeremie replied that it was behind the hill that was about 5 metres in front of them so as they made their way to the tower they heard noises that sounded little feet scuttling across the ground without a hesitation Aelita took cover as the others prepared for battle Yumi had her fan in hand ready to flick open at a moments notice Ulrich made ready with his Katana and Odd got Battle ready but as they did this Jeremie came in over the radio and said that there where air-borne enemies on the way as well Jeremie said to get ready as they came closer and with that the battle had started Yumi and Ulrich made ready as did Odd Ulrich went first and ran jumped in to a crab and stuck his sword into the creature and yelled IMPACT and then quickly jumped backwards with sword in hand.

The End of chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 5

Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with Lyoko or it's characters I do however own the character Scott & Sarah so if you would like to use them please ask first thank you.

Pairing's: Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Odd?

Chapter 5: New Characters.

As things were beginning to get from bad to worse Jeremie had no choice but to send Scott and Sarah into Lyoko they both said that they didn't have a warrior profile like the other's Jeremie just smiled and said that while the others were making their way to the tower he had created a profile for each of them and with that he guided them to the scanner room and told them get in Jeremie then activated the scanners and said those words again "Transfer Scott…transfer Sarah… scanner Scott…scanner Sarah …virtualization." Within a matter of seconds they landed in the forest region of lyoko close to the other characters they could tell that they where really close because they could hear laser fire.

Scott's costume was sweet he had a pineapple/orange two toned T-shirt with tracksuit bottoms and a sabre attached to his belt likewise Sarah had a two tone red T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms Sarah also had a sabre attached to her waist and each of them had a box attached to their waist on the opposite side Scott opened his to find that a deck of cards where in there so did Sarah and with that they thanked Jeremie and ran of to help the others the battle was really taking it's toll on Yumi, Ulrich and Odd all of whom were down to a low level of life points just then a crab took aim and fired at Odd he shut his eyes and prepared for impact but nothing happened after a while odd looked up to see a tall figure dressed in a purple suit with cloak and a long purple hat and a long green wand just then he looked up as someone said dark magician defend them with dark magic attack with that the magician levelled his wand and with that he shot a blast from the wand wiping out at least for crabs.

Sarah was next as some hornets took aim and fired at Ulrich and Yumi they prepared them selves but looked up as they saw a dragon defending them they looked over and saw Sarah who shouted Blue eyes white dragon attack them with White lightning to which the dragon replied by opening it's mouth and a blue/white blast was sent straight for the hornets wiping out each and every one. Everything seemed fine until Jeremie's voice came in over the radio and said the situation was getting worse with that the six warriors split into two teams of three Odd, Aelita and Sarah went to deactivate the tower while Yumi, Ulrich and Scott stayed to finish up and with that Odd, Sarah and Aelita ran of for the direction of the tower a group of crabs went after them and with that Scott charged the crabs with his Dark magician in right behind him but he was stopped by a group of blocks Yumi and Ulrich went to help but was stopped by laser fire from some more blocks as soon as Scott saw this he commanded his dark magician to go and protect his friends and upon doing that he summoned a different dark magician a dark magician girl and told her to go and help the dark magician and she did.

End of chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6

Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with lyoko or it's characters I do however own Scott & Sarah if you would like to use them please ask me thank you.

Pairing's: Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita and Odd/Sarah (Yes after Odd saved her she fell for him in an instant.)

Chapter 6: Love in Lyoko pt 1.

On the way to the tower Odd and Sarah did they best to keep Aelita safe but in doing so odd got shot in the leg and chest which took him down to his last lot of life points while Sarah did her best she to ended up being shot in the arm and losing 40 life points though the encounter she two had some monster of her own defending her which was her blue eyes white dragon and a buster blader defending her by this time Sarah said she was gonna get rid of these last few crabs while.

Odd took Aelita so Sarah drew a card which turned out to be what she needed which was a polymerization card and fused her two monster together to create blue eyes buster dragon while she was doing this Scott had taken a few hits and was down to 50 life points but still he continued to get up he looked over at Yumi and Ulrich who had dark magician & dark magician girl still defending them it was then that Scott got hit in the back and lost another 20 life points he saw that.

Yumi and Ulrich weren't doing much better so he decided to end this so that they could meet up with the other's so he finished of the remaining blocks with an attack similar to Ulrich's then ran over to Ulrich and Yumi told them to take cover as they did Scott shouted a tag team attack that both magicians did in the form of a double dark magic attack this wiped out the remaining monsters then he combined the magicians to create dark paladin magician and asked that Yumi & Ulrich join hands and hold on to him as he commanded the magician to teleport them to the others location and in an instant they where there.

End of chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 7

Code Lyoko.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with lyoko or it's characters I do however own Scott & Sarah if you would like to use them please ask me thank you.

Pairing's: Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita and Odd/Sarah (Yes after Odd saved her she fell for him in an instant.)

Chapter 7: Love in Lyoko pt2

In a blinding flash of light Scott, Yumi & Ulrich suddenly appeared and Scott recalled his monsters and Sarah did the same for Odd was getting shot at left right and centre so they decided to team up and they held the five cards that they knew would get rid of the remaining monster's they held up the cards and shouted out to the other's to get back as they shouted out for the ultimate creature that they had to come forth they shouted EXODIA I summon you come forth and obliterate these creatures with that a giant monster appeared and did exactly that.

He put his hands close together and an energy ball appeared then he sent his hand forward and the power from the beam of energy shot forward and obliterated the last of XANA's monster there by enabling Aelita to go in to the tower and deactivate it. Inside the tower Aelita stepped on to the platform and rose to the other then she landed and touched the screen and the screens came up with Aelita then on the screens followed enter code and lyoko appeared on the screen as the tower was shut down back at the factory.

Jeremie typed in to the keyboard said "return to the past now" and hit the enter button on the keyboard the factory was covered in a bright white light and then the group ended up back in Scott's and Sarah's dorm room just then the principal Mr. Delmas voice came over the intercom and announced that there would be a dance tonight Ulrich, Jeremie and Sarah walked up to Yumi, Aelita and Odd respectively and asked them to go to the dance to which all three answer yes. Then Scott came up and said who was that girl that had her face lit up like a volcano this morning Odd turned round and said that her name is Sissi then Scott came up with an idea on how to get one over on her and pulled out some cans of silly string and said that it was trouble to get out with this Odd took one can and waited while Yumi & Aelita went home to get ready for the dance and to look their best for their dates Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich walked out of the room to go to their own and get ready then Scott and Sarah started to get ready by the time the dance was ready Scott who was wearing a pair of trousers and white short sleeved shirt and shoes not trainers and Sarah who was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees and white slipper type shoes met Odd who was wearing a purple suit and then they went inside to wait for the others five minutes.

The end of chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 8

Code Lyoko.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with lyoko or it's characters I do however own Scott & Sarah if you would like to use them please ask me thank you.

Pairing's: Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita and Odd/Sarah (Yes after Odd saved her she fell for him in an instant.)

Chapter 8: At the dance.

Yumi & Aelita came in accompanied by Jeremie and Ulrich Odd saw them and waved them over Yumi & Aelita were wearing a dress similar to Sarah's except that they had patterns on Jeremie before he forgot gave Sarah and Scott a phone each and everyone welcomed them into the group as the smiled and said thank you. But as they were laughing about something or over who should come over but Sissi by herself as she left her cronies on the other side of the hall and she was about to start pestering Ulrich when Scott got up winked at Ulrich and smiled and Sissi who just stared at him and he took her to the dance floor and the song started to up the beat Scott was dancing spinning and twirling Sissi around & Around until she fell on the ground and everyone started laughing as Scott Walked over and rejoined the group and everyone enjoyed the dance well everyone except Sissi who spotted Yumi and Ulrich taking to the dance like poetry in motion then after the dance they shared a kiss and just enjoyed themselves with the group.

The end of chapter 8

Please review


End file.
